


You were beautiful

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Seungmin germophobe, Smut, Top Seo Changbin, Voyeurism, Vulnerability, hyunjin voyeur, jerking off, lol, minho voyeur, seungbin on minho’s bed, seungmin voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: - title stolen from day6 and its kinda more than fitting in several ways- The tags work as a summary lmao
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	You were beautiful

Changbin runs his hand over Seungmin’s thigh, gripping his leg hard, causing Seungmin to flex it under the pressure. Seungmin looks down at his hand, then back up at Changbin and smiles. Changbin smiles back and slides his fingers up over his skin, keeping a firm grasp on it. Seungmin’s legs close and he eyes him again, this time more confused. He plays it off, laughing and smiling again, his ears flushing. He crosses his leg over Changbin’s hand to stop it and goes back to reading on his phone. 

Changbin looks around the room and Seungmin notices, putting his phone down. Changbin turns over and puts his hand on Seungmin’s face, his eyes widening before Seungmin initiates a kiss. It would’ve been simple and quick if Changbin wasn’t the way he is. His heart is throbbing in his chest, and god is he nervous but more than that he just wants to keep kissing him. Seungmin puts his hand on Changbin’s hip and presses his fingers into his skin, slipping on top of him and sitting in his lap. Changbin’s hands fall around his waist, Seungmin’s running over his body. He pulls away and kisses down his neck, his fingers sliding under Changbin’s shirt and pulling it off. He breaks away again and smiles at him, giggling when they kiss again. His thumbs roll over Changbin’s nipples, Changbin’s hands gripping Seungmin’s waist hard enough to make his breath hitch as he presses into the nubs.

Hyunjin walks in and casually plops onto the bed beside them, Minho’s already lying on his bed where they both are and now Hyunjin watches when he’s not looking at his phone. Is..

Is he recording?

The thought passes through Changbin’s mind and he realizes yeah he probably is, not that it bothers them. He continues, and presses his tongue into Seungmin’s mouth, basically hugging him and holding him close against his body. God Seungmin’s so beautiful. He’s so small but his svelte frame is so perfectly soft and strong in all the right ways. He doesn’t really have abs, he’s lean but again soft rather than overly muscular or large in general. His height makes him seem even smaller, because he just becomes lanky. 

Changbin kisses him harder, taking his shirt off and running his fingers through that beautiful head of hair of his, his eyelashes batting open when he does and god the way his eyes glimmer. Changbin’s cheeks flush, holding on when Seungmin repositions himself. He brushes his hair back and blinks a few innocent times while staring into Changbin’s eyes, catching his breath. “Kissing is nice,” is all he says. Changbin nods and brings his hands down to Seungmin’s thighs again, thumb just barely stopping before reaching his crotch when he’s rubbing his leg. Seungmin looks down at his lap and closes his eyes, letting his head rest against the wall beside Changbin’s.

Changbin swallows, licking his lips, “Can I touch you there?”

Seungmin nods, hands on Changbin’s shoulders. He palms him through his pants, Seungmin’s legs shaking from the pleasure. Minho eyes the two, Changbin meeting his gaze and glaring slightly, his eyes falling back to Seungmin’s vulnerable body, stroking him through the fabric and watching beads of sweat fall through his hair. He runs his hand softly over his skin, something Seungmin always loves. The small touches make his heart pound, Changbin can even feel it. Seungmin breathes heavily on his shoulder, Changbin giving a few hard strokes before Seungmin’s legs shake finally and hips buckle into his hand, him clenching his jaw as he climaxes. He fills out in his pants and Changbin can see the subtle frown on his lips upon dirtying them. To be honest, he was a bit surprised Seungmin didn’t make him brush his teeth before kissing him. Seungmin and people germs don’t really get along.

Changbin’s dick is swollen in his pants and Seungmin falls back onto Changbin’s knees, still straddling his hips. His brows unfurrow and he smiles at him warmly, giving a few small kisses before he climbs off and grabs his camera. Changbin’s eyes widen and Seungmin snaps the shot before he can cover himself.

The photo comes out sort of shaken, definitely not to the standards Seungmin would’ve liked but Hyunjin would argue it gives character to the image in the sense that the shakiness of the image and the vulnerability portrayed within both the photographer and the subject show how beautiful the moment was. 

Seungmin squats down and takes more blurry photos with his polaroid as Changbin rubs himself, biting his lip and breathing heavily. It makes Seungmin wonder if he likes being photographed like this. Seungmin shakes the hair out of his face and takes more pictures during his finishing, zooming in on his face when he looks down to meet Seungmin’s eyes. 

Hyunjin says that was his favorite picture,

He says it looked like love.

He says you could almost see the way Seungmin’s lips parted and his breathing stopped, heart pounding when Changbin’s eyes met his own. 

He says it could all be seen through the emotion in the film,

Of course, Seungmin didn’t really pay attention to it. Given it didn’t look all that special to him. Not that he wouldn’t keep the photo forever, but rather that it was pretty deep and Seungmin didn’t like to think “deeply”. 

But he thought it was an interesting take nonetheless.

Changbin watched him while he shuffled through the pictures, His head resting on Seungmin’s shoulder and arms wrapped around him in a hug. Seungmin puts the camera down and holds him. 

“You two should go shower,” Minho says

“Yes we should.” Seungmin pats Changbin’s back and takes him into the shower with him to clean off.


End file.
